


Mend

by thasmins



Category: Broadchurch, Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Gen, basically 12 trying to cheer beth up, beth latimer is amazing overall, in which alec was an alias of 10, why 13 looks like that
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-22 01:10:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13753089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thasmins/pseuds/thasmins
Summary: Five years isn't enough for Beth Latimer to heal.Then, a mysterious man in a blue police box lands on her backyard, offering her to mend the wounds that scar her to this day.





	Mend

**Author's Note:**

> All throughout watching Broadchurch, this was a concept that I could not get out of my head. I don't know why I would try to now because I'm giving in. Hopefully, this won't end up a hopeless cause like my other works.

_**BETH HAS A MASK OF AN UNTROUBLED WOMAN IN PEACE DESPITE THE WRECKAGE OF THE PAST.**_

  
In truth, she is still in conflict with her doubt blaming her for the murder of her son as if it happened yesterday.

  
Danny Latimer died 5 years ago today.

  
She doesn’t seek justice for him unlike Mark, though she can’t shake off the fact she hasn’t seen her sweet little boy for 5 years. He would’ve been 16 today. He would’ve been panicking for his upcoming GSCEs, hanging out with Tom and other friends, and doing bloody stupid things like sneaking in beer and such.

  
She couldn’t be over it. She wanted the pain to end, but the memory is still fresh in her mind.

  
DI Alec Hardy visits her on this peculiar evening, close to midnight, wearing something he would _not_  be if he’s working a case. They have a long, whispering conversation – Lizzie’s asleep upstairs – about Chloe and Daisy, both in the same university rooming with each other. It eases her mind a bit, but then Alec mentions Danny again, and Beth sighs under her breath.

  
“I don’t know if I truly did finish Danny’s case, Beth,” he says to her, “but I’m hoping that Joe Miller is rotting wherever he is now, whether it’s in hell or somewhere.”

  
_I wanted to stab him with all the fourteen knives, Alec._

  
“Yeah, same,” she replies instead.

  
Not long after, Alec bids a farewell when a text from Daisy tells him she’s back at his place. Beth thanks him for his company as he shrugs his long, swishy, brown coat and walks to his car.

  
_WHOOSH! WHOOSH!_

  
It’s a sudden, loud, wheezing huff of an engine most likely from the backyard – Beth takes notice of this as soon as she closes the front door shut. She takes the baseball bat from the closet (no clue how it’s there, but oh well) and cautiously and quietly minces towards the back.

  
When she looks through the sliding glass pane doors, the noise is coming from a blue police box suddenly set on the backyard out of nowhere.

  
Beth, feeling ridiculed and frightened, holds her breath as her curiosity controls her fingers touching the door handle. She tugs, the door clicking unlocked as it slides fluently. The bat’s still gripped by her other hand, and she’s not afraid

to use it to whoever is in the box.  
However, she doesn’t react when the box’s doors fly open dramatically. A man with a silver mane resembling a lion steps out, the doors shutting behind him. His red velvet coat stands out to Beth.

  
The curve of his lip goes upward. “Beth Latimer?”

  
_Shit, he knows my name!_

  
“Who are you?” Beth demands, squeezing the bat in her hands.

  
He stays calm but vigilant.

  
“I’ll ask one more time,” she threatens, raising her voice. “Who. Are. You?”

  
His eyebrows furrow, and he sighs.

  
“Beth,” he begins, “you know me from another life of mine. I have the ability to change my face whenever I want to.” He exhales. “When I lived in Broadchurch, my identity was known as DI Alec Hardy.”


End file.
